ANGEL
by Yusei Star
Summary: SECUELA DE UNA MUÑECA PARA BAKURA


_Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes de serie que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores…_

_Dedicado a: Carina, Marikena, Yusei, Karen, Yuni-Chan etc.…_

_Pandora_X_Yusei: bueno la secuela de Una Muñeca Para Bakura. Al fin sabremos como fue creado, bueno y también que Yami y Bakura se conocieron antes de lo que ambos creían._

_**Ángel**_

**-los ojos de mi ángel deben ser únicos,**

**Todo debe ser perfecto en ti; **

**Nadie puede decir que tu no eres especial.**

**Tendrás la belleza de los dioses,**

**Tus manos serán lisas como el cristal **

**Y tus alas suaves como las nubes.**

**Los años jamás te tocaran,**

**La juventud será siempre tuya.**

**Los rayos de sol te adoraran;**

**Pues serás el niño de sus sueños.**

**Tus ojos rubí son únicos,**

**Nadie mas tendrá iguales.**

**La misma Afrodita sentirá celos,**

**De la hermosura de tus ojos.**

**Serás el ensueño de Zeus**

**Mas de nunca nadie serás,**

**Recuerda que eres perfecto;**

**Y de nadie deberás tener envidia-**

* * *

**Con esto una muñeco estaba siendo creado. Junto al cuerpo se encontraban un bello par de alas blanca, hechas de plumas brillantes como el sol y suaves como lana. //^.^ tan suave//**

**Poco a poco la diosa unía las partes hechas de porcelana, pronto el cuerpo estaba casi completo. Ya solo faltaban unos detalles…**

* * *

**El pelo, de 3 colores completamente distintos; los ojos rojo rubí y las alas suaves como lana ya estaban incorporadas al cuerpo del muñeco.**

**Pero la vida, era aquello que aun no recibía; la flor que seria su alma y su vida.**

* * *

**Las manos del pequeño cuerpo inerte sobre la mesa empezaron a moverse, lentamente los diminutos dedos empezaron a formar figuras en el aire.**

**Las muñecas gemelas tomaron ambas manos y las sostuvieron para darle calma a su nuevo hermano.**

**Luego la diosa coloco una pequeña rosa destellante dentro de el y luego termino su gran creación.**

* * *

**El niño abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cielo, //^.^ esto es lindo// intento moverse y alcanzar las flores en la ventana dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraba.**

**-no te esfuerces mucho-dijo la diosa entrando a la habitación junto a las muñecas gemelas.**

**-pero quiero ver y sentir-respondió el muñeco tratando de pararse.**

**-lo harás, con el tiempo, ahora debes descansar-hablo tapando al pequeño con una sabana.**

**El niño obedeció y pronto se encontró en el país de los sueños…**

* * *

**La diosa caminaba por aquel gran jardín lleno de rosas de diversos colores, lirios hechos de cristal puro y otras flores exóticas que solo se encontraban en un lugar…**

**EL OLIMPO.**

**Yami corría tratando de alcanzar una pequeña mariposa, parecía un niño pequeño que solo quería jugar.**

**Cuando al fin parecía a ver capturado a la mariposa, choco, con un joven albino de su misma estatura; vestido con una tunica negra y una especie de tiara alrededor de su frente. // mas bien la disque "tiara" seria un listón//.**

**-hola-saludo el niño vestido de negro.**

**-hola-respondió Yami.**

**-mi nombre es Bakura y ¿el tuyo?-pregunto con una sonrisa.**

**-soy Atemu, pero todos me dicen Yami-respondió.**

**-tu nombre es muy lindo, a mi me dicen Baku, aunque la verdad no me gusta-contesto el niño albino a su compañero.**

**-y que tal Kura, se oye mas lindo-hablo el ángel.**

**-si, ese si me gusta-contesto Kura//x no llamarlo Baku//**

**-príncipe, príncipe-los gritos de los Ángeles preocupados por no ver a Bakura comenzaron a sonar.**

**-me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana para jugar-dijo Bakura parándose // se encontraban sentados en el suelo//**

* * *

**Yami regreso a casa muy feliz de a ver hecho una amigo, sus hermanas lo miraron con una sonrisa tierna.**

**Pronto el día se volvió noche, los sueños dejaron a ambos niños soñar con el día de mañana; los juegos y la diversión.**

**Morfeo era bueno con los pequeños, nunca en su vida habían tenido pesadillas y menos ahora.**

* * *

**Pues siempre es bueno tener un amigo,**

**Alguien que este siempre contigo;**

**Deja pronto tus tristezas, **

**Y dale luz a las sonrisas.**

**Deja que el mundo se llene de canciones,**

**Aquellas que salen de los corazones;**

**Muérale al mundo que nadie puede con tu felicidad,**

**Y nunca llenes tu alma de oscuridad.**

**Se fuerte para ayudar a tu amigo, **

**Nunca lo dejes solo, pues no hay nada mas valioso**

**La amistad será el tesoro mas hermoso**

**Que en tu vida, puedas ver.**

* * *

**Pero con el tiempo, Bakura se sintió atraído al mundo humano, y fue hacia aquel lugar.**

**Yami no había encontrado a ese ser tan especial, jamás pudo reemplazar a su mejor amigo.**

**Con el tiempo se enamoro, y aunque nunca reconoció a su mejor amigo al principio, algo le decía que era el…**

* * *

--

**Atemu se encontraba mirando el mundo Humano una ves mas, con esta ya era la numero 189239 que lo hacia en una semana.**

**-¿que te ocurre hermano?-pregunto Freya acercándose Yami.**

**-es ese humano se nuevo-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, era extraño ya que jamás lo había tenido.**

**-pídele a nuestra madre que te deje ir al mundo humano, tal ves ella lo entienda-dijo al momento de abrazarlo //^.^//**

**-si eso are, tal ves me entienda-dijo feliz correspondiendo al abrazo.**

**Fin…**

**Pandora_X_Yusei: todos sabemos lo que paso después de esto, los que leyeron este fic primero pues esta era una secuela del fic " UNA MUÑECA PARA BAKURA" si quieren saber lo que paso después de esto, tendrán que leer toda la historia.**

**Bueno hasta la proxima**


End file.
